


Дорога из Вашингтона

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Итак, Дереку и Стайлзу предстоит добраться из Вашингтона в Бикон Хиллз. На Джипе.





	Дорога из Вашингтона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The road from Washington](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350310) by ajeepandleather. 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6360905
> 
> заглядывайте к автору на тамблер https://ajeepandleather.tumblr.com/  
> она солнышко С:

— Этот Джип — машина для пыток, — рычит Дерек с пассажирского сидения.  
  
— Этот Джип — подарок небес, неблагодарный! — фыркает Стайлз, сворачивая на обочину ( _снова_ , как отметил бы Дерек), потому что под капотом что-то задымилось, а Дерек прожужжал Стайлзу все уши про издаваемый шум, который впоследствии может обернуться настоящей катастрофой, если они сейчас же не остановятся.  
  
Выпрыгнув из Джипа, они оба его обходят и заглядывают под капот. Стайлз отшатывается, когда клубы пара чуть не ударяют ему в лицо, и только благодаря Дереку ему удается устоять на ногах. Тот придает ему равновесие и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Твой радиатор вот-вот взорвется, и этот ремень привода вентилятора долго не протянет, если его поскорее не заменить.  
  
— Похоже, я знаю, на что уйдет вся моя зарплата... — с горечью бормочет Стайлз, упираясь головой о поднятый капот.  
  
— Ладно тебе, просто следующие несколько миль не будем газовать. Здесь будет город неподалеку, купим запчасти — и дело с концом.  
  
— Чувак, у меня зарплата будет только в следующую пятницу.  
  
— Стайлз, просто. Залезай. В. Машину.  
  
После десяти мучительно медленных миль до следующего города, они наконец паркуются на заправке и идут в магазин автозапчастей, который, на их счастье, всего лишь через дорогу. Дерек ничего говорит, просто заходит внутрь и как угорелый мечется по всему магазину, хватая с полок различные вещи и быстро направляясь к кассиру.  
  
— Чувак, что ты—  
  
— С вас 512 долларов 54 цента, оплачивать будете кредитной или дебитовой картой?  
  
— Кредитной.  
  
— Дерек...  
  
— Пакет нужен?  
  
— Не нужен.  
  
— Дерек!  
  
— Вам чек напечатать или прислать на электронную почту?  
  
— На почту. Стайлз, дыши. Ты аж весь пятнами покрылся. — Стайлз буквально ловит свою челюсть где-то на уровне земли, а Дерек имеет наглость еще и ухмыляться!  
  
— Хорошего вам дня.  
  
— Вам тоже. Пойдем уже, идиот. У нас на все про все только световой день, чтобы попытаться починить твою помойку на колесах.  
  
Они выходят на улицу, возвращаясь к Джипу, и к Стайлзу наконец возвращается дар речи.  
  
— Что ты делаешь! Почему ты— Я же сказал— И ты просто— !  
  
— Обычно ты более красноречивый, — дразнит его Дерек, раскладывая запчасти и наборы деталей, которые он купил в магазине.  
  
— Оу, нет, ты же не будешь... — На этом моменте мозг Стайлза отключается, потому что Дерек стягивает с себя футболку, демонстрируя пресс, наверняка вылепленный богами. Взгляд Стайлза тут же переключается на дорогу перед ними, когда слышит визг шин и видит, как «мамин» микроавтобус пытается затормозить, вильнув в сторону и съехав со своей полосы. Да, мадам, мы друг друга поняли.  
  
— А это делает тебя моим папочкой?  
  
В ответ ему прилетает футболкой в лицо.


End file.
